Happy Ending
by soulm8
Summary: a new year present for everyone, enjoy reading! :


**A HAPPY NEW YEAR OF 2011 everyone!**

Here's a happy ending story to stary our year. Thank you so much for reading my stories. Your comments and reactions will highly be appreciated.

**HAPPY ENDING**

[_This is a result of my very active imagination because I just can't get over them. Hope you all enjoy reading this and please leave your comments._]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hair is beautifully swaying with the smooth blowing of the sea breeze; she's keenly observing Jeo Yin, her 5-yr old son, while resting on the bench under the shade of the tree. He reminds her of someone and she sighed, 'like father, like son'. She's so occupied comparing them and didn't realize that she said it aloud, the man beside her just stared at her.

The man broke into smile, "I thought you're always claiming that he's so much like you, so I think 'like father, like son' doesn't fit."

She just rolled her eyes on him and pouted, "Just look on how he's so serious playing with that sand, that's how you always look when you're doing your potteries."

Yi Jung pulls his wife closer to him and chuckled, "You mean too handsome?"

"Aish, you're thinking too much!" Gaeul playfully hit him on the arm.

"Remember, one time when you went to my studio, I can still picture your face, your jaw almost dropping on the floor, watching me." Gaeul just laughed and gave him another hit on the arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "But you know what, you have no idea how your words struck me again that time. After you left, I was not able to continue what I am doing; you left me thinking about happy endings and at the same time starting to be annoyed by it."

Gaeul tilted her head and looked at him, "But I'm right, isn't it? You believe in happy endings even before I told you those things?"

He just nod and smiled, "You know very well that I am just afraid to believe on them."

"Wait! You said _again?_"

"You have already told me things along those lines in New Caledonia," he smirked.

Gaeul chuckled remembering that time when they're bickering in New Caledonia; "that's why you suddenly stopped pedaling and I yelled at you," she laughed.

"Yes, and you really amazed me that time, you said it casually but it's as if you're shouting those words at me."

She just smiled, then suddenly grinned, "I remember something," she paused, tilting her face and rested her chin on his shoulder so she is facing him. Yi Jung just quizzically looked at her. "I've been wanting to ask you this," she started, "when did you start to like me, huh?"

Yi Jung is stunned, then broke into one of his dazzling smile and chuckled, "hmmm, let me think back." With that look of his wife, he better give her an answer. Gaeul just stare at him, waiting for the answer.

Yi Jung chuckled again and gave her a peck on the lips, "To tell you frankly, I am not sure when was that particular day or time… all I am sure is I just woke up one day, knowing that I can't live without you. We both know that our first meeting was not good."

Gaeul pouted, "You just dragged me to your studio, and tell me things about Jan Di not to attempt on anything related to Jun Pyo, sunbae."

He laughed, "Thinking about it now, you've already got my attention then, except that I sort of hated you for being fierce, also that was the very first time that someone didn't fall into my charms."

Gaeul continued pouting, "You're really so annoying that time, and you really pissed me off."

Yi Jung pinched her nose and continued, "Well, since Jun Pyo started to be whipped because of Jan Di, you also started to become visible around me, I had to drag you again when we went to New Caledonia, you were also there during the Ji Hoo vs Jun Pyo games, oh, and that reminds me how you want me to purposely get lost on Jan Di on our swimming match."

"And you told me that you might have considered it if I have asked you in a less aggressive way," Gaeul interrupted.

Yi Jung laughed and continued. "I really don't know when, because somewhere in between, my concern on you being F4's friend because of Jan Di and my own personal concern just overlapped. Aside from being not in a very good mood that day that I saw you along the sidewalk, there's also a part of me that wanted to take revenge on whoever that made you cry… When you gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day, I felt so special… Maybe, seeing you more often and spending some time around you just accumulate that I started to feel comfortable with you, then your presence just started to seep into my system and I started to treat you special, then suddenly I have to drive you away when you asked me to date you…" Yi Jung turned to his wife who is attentively listening to him, he caressed her face and continued, "I think that is the time that I started to fall for you, but knowing that I'll just hurt you, I drive you away… of course, my reason then of doing it is because you perfectly fit to my "NO to rules".

He pulled her onto his lap; Gaeul just buried her face on his shoulder and slipped her arm around his neck, the other one went to his back. He wrapped his arms around her and continued, "I may never want to admit it but I also got hurt when I drive you away; and I was never happy doing things that have hurt you… but despite everything that I've done, you're still there helping me to conquer my fears and take off my mask."

Yi Jung then remembered something; he loosened his hug and softly jerks her chin to make her look at him, "Why did you leave me in the Namsam stairs?" He asked her half smirking, half pouting.

She gave him a quick kiss and answered, "Because I have already done my part, and I don't want to pressure you on anything with regards to me. I just gave you time to really know more about yourself and your true feelings towards me. It's not easy for me to do that, but I have to."

"Oppa, ommma!" The couple's trip to memory lane was interrupted by their son, running towards them, hand in hand with a little girl… Wait! Little girl?

"Jeo Yin, who is this girl?" Gaeul asked in surprise and kneeled in front of the kids; while the father is smiling mischievously and winking to his son.

"Omma, their family came a while ago, and I asked her parents if I can invite her here." The kid answered confidently, while the little girl just waved her little hand greeting them.

Gaeul just have to cover her mouth in awe and can't say anything more.

"We're going back there, we still have to play."

The proud daddy answered, "Okay, just be careful, nice to meet you little girl."

Yi Jung just smiled widely and chuckled after the kids left.

"Aish, I can't believe it, he's just 5 years old." Gaeul pouted and crossed her arms.

"Seems like you are right a while ago, 'like father, like son'," he laughed, but abruptly stop when he saw his wife's squinted eyes.

"Come on, that was a long time ago, I am all yours now", he sheepishly grinned and pulled his wife again to sit beside him and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Watching our son now, I am very thankful for everything that happened to my life. I am very thankful that you came to my life, and I guess I should also thank you for walking out on me that day. It made me realize how much you mean to me, and help me proved myself that I am really in love with you; that even when I was in Sweden, I was able to meet the new So Yi Jung, an ex-Cassanova." He ended it with a sweet smile to her wife, whose tears are now beaming to fall. He slowly kissed those tears away from her cheeks, and gave her a peck on the lips. She then rested her head again on his shoulder, and hugged him.

"Gaeul, thank you for the care and love that you are unselfishly giving me, and most of all, thank you for taking part of my happy ending, this will never be possible if you're not the one here beside me." He pulls her closer to him and planted a kiss on her head. They are a picture perfect of a happy couple, content and blissful beside each other, watching the very charming (who's no doubt, like his father) fruit of their happy ending.

01/10/2011_soulm8_


End file.
